


shitty story

by Mint_Oreoreo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint_Oreoreo/pseuds/Mint_Oreoreo
Summary: Age:Pidge: 14Lance: 16Hunk: 17Keith: 17Chat Name:Pidge: Katlyn Holt, PidgeLance: Maria McClain, LanceHunk: Hunk GarretKeith: Keith Kogane





	1. Garrison Trio + Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Age:  
> Pidge: 14  
> Lance: 16  
> Hunk: 17  
> Keith: 17
> 
> Chat Name:  
> Pidge: Katlyn Holt, Pidge  
> Lance: Maria McClain, Lance  
> Hunk: Hunk Garret  
> Keith: Keith Kogane

*Maria McClain added Katelyn Holt, and Hunk Garret*

*Maria McClain changed named to Lance*

Lance: eww dead name alert >:( 

Hunk Garrett: Barf.

Katelyn Holt: closed my eyes :/

Lance: suP GARRISon trIO!!!!!1!!1

Hunk Garrett: garrisoN TRIO!!!

*Katelyn Holt changed name to Pidge*

Pidge: 'sup sluts

Lance: rUDe!!!!

Hunk Garret: Are you guys excited for the first day of school?

Lance: NO

Pidge: no, I'm just gonna get misgendered the entire time :^(

Lance: mood

Hunk Garrett: sorry guys D:

Pidge: ehhh

Pidge: can I add someome

Lance: who????

Pidge: his names Keith

Hunk Garrett: Of course! We always welcome new people!

Pidge: THANK YOU

Pidge: he needs friends://

Lance: same

Hunk Garrett: Lancey, I'm here for you. 

Lance: thanks boo

Hunk Garrett: Of course Bae. 

Pidge: eww gross

Lance: love is love.

*Pidge added Keith Kogane*

Pidge: keith ma boyy

Hunk Garrett: Hello Keith. Nice to meet you!

Lance: sup

Keith Kogane: hey pidge


	2. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school is rounding the corner and Lance is the opposite of excited.  
> Pide, Keith, and Lance decide to walk to school together.  
> Lance has a small secret he's hiding from Keith.  
> Lance and Pidge have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat nicknames:
> 
> Pidge: Pidge  
> Lance: Lance, Bae  
> Hunk: Hunk, boo  
> Keith: Keith Kogane

*Lance changed chat name to `morning, hoes`*

Lance: Howdy ya'll

Pidge: what do you need?

Lance: love + acceptance :'(

Hunk: Awww I love you babe °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° 

*Lance changes Hunk to boo*

*Hunk changes Lance to Bae*

Bae: I love you too bro (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ* 

Pidge: …

Pidge: back to the point.. 

Pidge: what do you need?

Bae: can we all meet up before school and go together?

Pidge: sure

boo: My mom insists upon taking me. :(

Bae: aw.... okay bro

Pidge: what abt you keithy?

Keith Kogane: uh ok

Keith Kogane: you sure you want me?

Pidge: of course!

Pidge: lance can we meet up at your house??

Bae: sorry, no :/

Pidge: why?

Bae: call me right now 

Bae: pidgeon _へ__(‾◡◝ )>

Pidge: Christ™

Keith Kogane: group call?

Bae: sorry dude

Bae: not this time :/

Keith Kogane: ok

*called started 9:56*

 

"Sorry, Pidge"

“S’all good, but why not meet up at your house?"

"I don't want keith to meet my parents.."

"Oooooohhhhhhh" giggled pidge

"Not like that" sighed lance. "My parents would deadname me"

"While that does suck Keith is going to figure it out."

"I know, I know, but why not wait until the last second?" Lance grumbled. Shoving a hand through his shaggy  
chocolate coloured hair.

"Okay Lance," Pidge grumbled. “I'm trying to sleep.”

"Bye." lance mumbled.

 

*call ended 10:12*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me tips for improving :))


	3. Depeche Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up and gets ready for his first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge: Pidge  
> Lance: Bae  
> Keith: Keith Kogane

Keith's POV

My alarm buzzed.  
7 am.  
The first day of school.  
I groaned, tugging my blankets off. I stretched. My shoulders popped, so did my elbows. I swung my legs of the bed. Testing my weight I stumbled forward. 

“Jesus” I muttered.

I shouldn't have stayed up so late. I was. already regretting my poor choices and decision making.

I walked over to my and pulled the top one open. 

One pair if socks, one pair of underwear.

Second drawer. A Depeche Mode t-shirt. 

Third drawer. Gray jeans, and a belt. 

I dropped everything on my bed in a messy pile. 

I pulled off my socks, and slipped on the Starry Night socks I loved.  
I pulled of my boxers and slipped on the new pair.  
I grabbed the jeans and tugged them on. Buttoning a zipping. Slipping the belt through the loops and then clipping it.  
I looked around for my deodorant and upon finding it, hastily applied some to my underarms.  
I pulled on my shirt.  
I turn to my mirror.  
It was once tight, but now it's much looser. It has a v-neck, which subtlety shows off my collar bones. The dark fabric is a stark contrast to my pale skin. DM is stenciled in white across my shirt. A small pale vermillion rose in between the letters.  
I turn away from the mirror. Grab a hair tie and pull my hair up. Exposing more neck.

I walk through the hallway, towards the kitchen. The sweet smell of pastries comes wafting to my nose. I sigh softly.  
I try hurrying to the door before being noticed. To late.

“Keith! Donuts!” shouts Adam, from the kitchen.

“I'm not hungry.” I call back half heartedly. 

“For the road,” Shiro says. His mouth full of a croissant.

I mumble an excuse about needing to meet up with Pidge, and grab one. Wrapping it up in a paper towel. I pause, then grab another. For Lance.

As soon as I leave the house I realize I don't know whose house we are meeting up at.

I groan. Pulling my phone out of my pocket. 

*’morning hoes’*

Keith Kogane: hey

Keith Kogane: we meeting up?

Pidge: he

Pidge: ye**

Pidge: my house

Pidge: see ya

Lance: k 

Keith Kogane: be there in 15

 

I turned my phone off. Shoving it in my pocket I walked up the street. I slip my phone out again.  
Its 7:35.  
School starts at 8:15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALREADY 7 KUDOS?? AND 2 BOOKMARKS??? THANKS YOU GUYS!! 
> 
> sorry it took so long to post. I've been really busy. I have a math project, a science project, and a history quiz. 
> 
> Keith's shirt
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/dp/B01HGHBD2S/ref=cm_sw_r_cp_awdb_t1_nvs7Bb9G74N8J


	4. Stripping 4 Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge gets ready for school.
> 
> Lance is awkward.

Pidge’s POV

Turning off my phone after receiving Keith's text, I rolled over. Hoping I could get a few more minutes of sleep before Keith and Lance showed up. 

After a few moments I heard a pounding on my door. 

“What the hell do you need you used manatee dildo!” I screamed at Matt.

“uh… pidge?” came a timid girls voice.

Shit.  
It was lance.  
I had only talked to him over skype calls. He had obviously been lowering his voice. 

“Hey…. Lance? Is that you?” I called out.

No reply.

“You can come on in.” I shout, before rolling out of bed.

Queue my door opening to Lance peering in.

He looked insanely nervous, to the point of him actually shaking.  
He was biting his lip.  
And tugging his hands through his hair.

He was obviously trying to dress very masculine.

Loose baggy jeans. Probably stolen from Marco.  
And a pullover hoodie with indecipherable script on it. Probably some Ivy League college Lance had no interest in going to.

His chest was still visible. 

He stared at me puzzled.

I realized that I was still rolled into a burrito on the floor of my room.  
Our first face to face encounter and I was lying on the floor. Obviously not ready for school.

Fuck.

I untangled myself from the blankets, stumbled forward to my dresser.  
Wildly searching for clothes. Digging around until I found some relatively clean ones.

“Turn around” I called over my shoulder.

I didn't wait for confirmation.

I yanked off my yoga pants.  
Then underwear. I made sure not to glance down while pulling on the new pair.  
I tugged on my jeans, zipping, and buttoning them up.  
I tugged of my Hannah Montana shirt (a gag gift from Matt) and pulled on my sports bra.

“Hey guys,” Said Keith.

I tugged on my shirt. Spun around to face my friends and laughed.

“Ready to go!” I yelled.

I felt dizzy, and stumbled forward.

“Shit, I should go to sleep earlier,” I mumbled.

“You good?” Asked Keith.

“Yeehawww!”

“Lets go” mumbled Lance. Obviously trying to disguise his voice.

Keith didn't seem to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 kudos!!! thanks!!!!
> 
> I'll get back to the chat fic part soon.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm gonna get really pissed off in the next chapter. (kinda) adress the stuff Bex TK said about gender dysphoria.


	5. Twig Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a GSA at school.
> 
> Lance is bisexual!
> 
> A misunderstanding.
> 
> Lance teases Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith: Keith Kogane
> 
> Hunk: boo
> 
> Lance: Bae, Bi Disaster™
> 
> Pidge: Pidge
> 
>  

Pidge: did y'all know they have a gsa

boo: Are you planning on joining?

Pidge: ye

boo: u?

boo: Of course!

Bae: hell yeah!!!!

Bae: I am a Bi Disaster™

*'Bae' changed named to 'Bi Disaster™'*

Keith Kogane: you're bi?

Bi Disaster™: yeah, you gotta problem?

Keith Kogane: no 

Bi Disaster™: whatever 

Bi Disaster™: @Keith Kogane ur a literal twig

Keith Kogane: fuck you

Bi Disaster™: chillax dude, I'm just teasing

Keith Kogane: chillax isn't a word

Keith Kogane: get a life

Pidge: Christ

Bi Disaster™: Keiths just being a little pussy

Bi Disaster™: wouldn't hurt to eat dude

boo: Lance chill.

Bi Disaster™: wow,,,, ur on his side :/ 

Bi Disaster™: smh

Bi Disaster™ is now offline…

Pidge: wtf just happened??

boo: I don't know.

boo: Sorry Keith, Lance isn't usually like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 Kudos!!!!!!!
> 
> I'll talk about the gender dysphoria in whichever chapter they go to the gsa. Probably next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> There is reason as to why Lance is being an asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first ever fanfiction.


End file.
